Home Again
by Makura-Chan
Summary: People say you can never go home again, but I am even if I don't want to. V/H read to find out more
1. All I have to do is Dream

Home Again

Chapter 1

Dream

__

Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream

When i want you

In my arms

When i want you

And all your charms

Whenever i want you all i have to do is dream...

It's true what they say; you can never go home, even though I'm about to. My rental car speeds down the empty highway to Kammakita, my hometown. I haven't been home since I was 18 when left for collage, that was 7 years ago, so here I am 25 still single and going to a place I spent the last 7 years trying to avoid. My parents split up when I was 16 and dad left, I left two years after him. My mother and I were never close and the arguments started to get to my little brother so it was best I leave. The only reason I'm going back now is because of a promise I made to my best friend when I was 7 years old. 

__

When I feel blue in the night

When I need you to hold me tight

Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam

I turn left at the intersection and head into the small suburb where I spent most of my childhood; I can almost see ghosts of myself and my best friends running throughout the town causing havoc where ever we went. There were 4 of us then, and we're all being dragged back by the only one who couldn't leave. Hana went to England where she is an engineer, Kit became an actress and like myself went America only she went to California, I went to Maine and became a reasonably well known sci-fi writer. Any ways the reason we are getting dragged half-way around the world is because of Yukari, the only one who didn't leave Kammakita, she got married to her high school sweet heart, is living in here parents house since they left Japan when her dad retired. Yukari is pregnant and wants us to be here with her till it comes, all because at age 7 we made a promise to be here for anyone of us who needs help, hell if I had known this would have happened I wouldn't of promised.

__

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine

Anytime night or day

Only trouble is, gee whiz

I'm dreaming my life away

I pull up the car to a pretty house, its small but then all houses in Japan are. I am thankful that Yukari insisted onus stay at her house, because I refuse to stay with my Mother. Even if I do miss my little brother a lot, I can't even be in the same room as her for two minutes let alone the same house for god knows how long. Opening the car door I climb out and walk up to the door, I no sooner start to knock on the door than I am bombarded by a very happy, very pregnant Yukari.

__

I need you so that I could die

I love you so and that is why

Whenever I want you all I have to do is

Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam

"Hitomi!" Yukari squeals and hugs me tightly again

"Hey, Kari" I smile and hug her with some difficulty due to her added bulk

"Amano, get your rear in gear and get Hitomi's things then go out and get me watermelon" shouts Yukari over her shoulder, to where a man around 26 had sauntered out a few seconds earlier

"Yes dear" he replies to his wife's demands and gives her a peck on the cheek

"Hi Amano, how are you holding up?" she laughs looking at him critically, he was still very attractive, tall with warm brown eyes and slightly shaggy spiky hair cut, he appeared not to have slept for some time from the dark rings under his eyes.

"Horrible, I'm a slave to that woman, people say its so hard on women… ha men go through more hell during the pregnancy then they do, I was up all night getting food for her damn cravings." He spoke somewhat harshly 

"AMANO, language! My baby is not going to hear such things, NOW GO!" retorted his wife.

__

I can make you mine, taste you lips of wine

Anytime night or day

Only trouble is, gee whiz I'm dreaming my life away

Amano shuffled out the door and after putting my stuff in the room Hana and I would share went off in search of watermelon, Yukari dragged me into the living room to catch up. Yukari herself looked like a pregnant version of her high school self unlike her husband who looked quite different from the last time I saw them which was there wedding which was held in Tokyo.

"You grew your hair out" my friend commented while fiddling with the cushions on the sofa.

True I did grow my hair out; it was to the small of my back and was pulled into a very sloppy ponytail. I had my normal baggy T-shirt and jeans on. Which Yukari looked at disgustedly, she was stickler for neatness as was apparent in the over cushioned room we were in, it was very neat and very homemakers magazine cover material un-like my own apartment which was buried under millions of papers.

"The house looks like it did when your mom and dad lived here." I muttered trying to pull the topic off my looks and me quickly.

"Yes I suppose it does but why mess with perfection" she prattled with a superior look on her face.

"When are the others arriving?" I ask still looking at the room

"In about an hour, you don't mind sharing with Hana but there just isn't the extra guestroom since it was turned into the nursery and we both know how Kit gets… actresses!" she laughs

__

I need you so that I could die

I love you so and that is why

Whenever I want you all I have to do is

Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam

All of a sudden a loud knock from the door interrupts our conversation. Yukari looks up startled then smiles.

"That must be them, Hitomi help me up I have trouble standing know!" She commands holding out her hand for me to grab.

After heaving Yukari up which took several attempts on my part, we dash, well I dash and Yukari waddles out to the door where Hana and Kit stood.

"Hi" we chorused and hug each other tightly

"Well come on in, when Amano comes back he'll get your things." She said switching into hostess mode almost instantly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N Hi people, new fic here! This will get good I promise, especially since there is more reunions to come and fireworks too! Hope you keep reading and enjoying this story.

But I do have an ultimatum for you all 3 reviews per chapter or no more chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne, or the song used it was by the "Everly Brothers" but I do own Hana and Kit.

Copyright: I copyright this story ideas and its original characters so there 


	2. Sunday Morning After

A/N: thank you for those who reviewed and I'm back again. And I have a web site now so check it out at www.geocities.com/shugotenshi_serenity/index.html 

Special commentary for:

Angel_gurl: Thank you for your review it meant soo much to me and since you are review number 3 here is more story!

Yurkon Shensta Awking, thank you soo much for your review, the reason I copyright this story is simple, I had a story pirated from awhile ago and don't want it to happen again. There is a movie that is the inspiration for the first chapter, which is the one you're thinking of "Now and Then" which is an awesome movie in itself. But this story will take some plot terns that are purely my ideas and I hope you keep reading and reviewing to find out what they are. *Whispers * pregnant woman on Gaea *wink, wink *

Magicman, thank you soo much for your review it was the first which meant a lot to me and I'm sorry if you found it sad, I'll try to make things a little happier. 

Copyright: I copyright my original ideas and characters

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne, the movie Now and Then or the song, which is by Amanda Marshall

****

A/N: remember 3 more reviews or no more chapters!

****

Home Again- Chapter 2 – The Sunday Morning After

__

I woke up with a killer hangover

Hope it was worth all this pain

(I'd do it all over again)

By the time the party was over

Tequila was my claim to fame

(I couldn't remember my name)

Yukari marched us inside, and ushered us inside, literally pushing some of us into our chairs. I was relieved that the others had come since Yukari and I haven't been that close since I "dissapeared" when I was 15 but then that's life for you. 

" So can I get you anything to drink?" Yukari bubbled; proud she got to be hostess

"Yeah, can I have a beer?" Kit, Hana and I said simultaneously, causing a fit of giggles from us.

Yukari just looked at us as if we had asked whether or not she wanted to perform a mortal sin against God, Yukari is very religious and very reserved almost snobbish at times… I wonder what she would say if she found out that I'm Wiccan, the others know and think its great but Yukari would most likely send me to a convent and make me become a nun and repent my sins.

__

I was dancing with Jake when

I last saw my keys

That was my first mistake

'Cause, what happened to me?

I look down at my arm, baby

And something's looking' back at me

And I cannot believe it

"You want a WHAT?" Yukari asked scandalized 

"A beer." Hana replied calmly "and could you be quick I'm parched!"

Yukari glared here it comes the lecture from the world's largest mom. 

"We don't drink that… that," Yukari said between clenched teeth

"Beer?" Kit cut in cheerfully

"YES, that hateful disgusting stuff" Yukari said furiously

"What about juice, yeah Kari we'll have juice." I break up the possible catfight quickly

So we trudge out to the kitchen to help make lemon aid, and for everyone other then Yukari try to find Amano's stash of beer, because well… Amano used to drink a bit and an addiction like that doesn't just go 'POOF' because your wife doesn't like it.

__

Oh my God! -- I woke up with a snake tattoo

Oh my God! -- And I think that my tongue's pierced, too

Oh my God! -- Oh my God!

It's the Sunday morning after

And baby, who the hell are you?

After we finished the lemon aid we went out onto the patio and lounged on the lawn chairs until Amano came home with the watermelon and roses for Yukari. Yukari who merely sat beaming and blushing even though you could tell he prearranged the whole thing.

I lean over toward Hana and whisper " I vote Amano, Kit, you and I have a tequila party like the old days."

"Uh huh… hey Kit…"Hana agrees and whispers our plan to Amano and Kit who agree readily.

That night, after Yukari went to sleep, the rest of us sneak down to the kitchen where Amano gets out the Tequila from his hidden stash in the garage.

"Remember everyone, we have to be very quiet or else we're in trouble with Yukari, now I'll shut up and let the party begin!" I remind them and then we spend the next 4 and half-hours getting smashed out of our wits.

__

I remember yelling, "Hey, DJ!"

"Jack the volume, I love this song!"

(And then it all gets hazy)

And my clothes are selling on e-bay

And I don't know what I'm gonna put on

(Where were my friends to save me?)

Our plan was successful in the aspect of us getting completely drunk and relatively happy but unfortunately when you are completely drunk you tend to get a little loud that we managed to wake up Yukari, who to put it nicely was a little pissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yukari ran or rather waddled as fast as she could into the kitchen shouting

"Oh… * hic* calm down… Yuhari… Yuka… no that ain't right… what's your name again?" Amano stuttered 

"Yukari, Amano your pregnant WIFE!" Yukari angrily 

"Well Ms. Amano chill…" at this point Amano was soo drunk that he couldn't even stand up anymore.

"No, Amano I'm Yukari you're Amano" she corrected him rather annoyed at the fact that the love of her life did not even remember her name.

"Look at the pretty shiny thing… *hic *" Kit stumbled toward an antique vase and in her drunken state knocks it over with a crash.

"Pretty thing go bye, bye… bye, bye" I stutter out in between mad fits of giggles.

__

I blacked out I came to

And it's all such a blur

Had a blast, I assume

But I'm really not sure

Exactly where am I now… baby?

Wake up and tell me your name

'Cause this is insane'

At this point I fell over the kitchen table while trying to find more alcohol of some kind to make my buzz last a little bit longer, even though with the amount that I had in me was enough to last anybody a life time.

"The world is going all round and round" Hana giggled and then landed ungracefully on her butt.

"DUDE, it is TOO!" Kit and I blurt out landing on top of each other in a heap on the floor.

Amano however was currently staring at the lamp completely fascinated by the light and every once in awhile burning his hand when he tried to touch the light bulb.

While Yukari just stood where she was trying not to cry at what was happening.

"I have an idea let's play 7 minutes in heaven and since we only have one guy he'll have to for all of us!" Kit cried excitedly after her 6th attempt to stand from her position on the floor. "I go first 'cuz I thought of it!"

__

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!

My alter ego took over and took me on a fantasy ride

You can take me anywhere twice

But the second time will be to apologize

So we started to play… or at least we would have but Yukari snapped and heaved Kit to her feet and slapped her hard and none of the rest of us wanted to get slapped so we decided that now might not be the best time to play.

"I'm sleepy" I pout and roll on to my stomach and close my eyes.

"Me too" Hana agrees and follows my example closely followed by Amano.

And that's the last thing I remember before losing full consciousness, the next thing I know is Yukari is crying and repeating _the lords prayer _over and over again and I had moved directly into a hang over. 

__

Oh my God! - I woke up with a snake tattoo

Oh my God! - And I think that my tongue's pierced, too

Oh my God! - Oh my God!

It's the Sunday morning after

And baby, who the hell are you?

I pass out again.

__

Oh my God! - I woke up with a snake tattoo

Oh my God! - And I think that my tongue's pierced, too

Oh my God! - Oh my God!

It's the Sunday morning after

And baby, who the hell are you?

****

When I wake up I am no longer in Kari's kitchen or even on earth for that matter… I was home.

__

Where am I...? What am I...?, Who am I...?, How am I...?, How did I...?...

Where am I...? What am I...?, Who am I...?, How am I...?, How did I...?...

A/N: remember 3 more reviews or no more chapters!


	3. important

**** __

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

A/N Hi Minna-samma, I have an announcement to make so I'll just shut up and make it, I have made a decision, I have decided to put a hold on all other stories but one and then when I finish that one I'll do another. So here is what you people at home have to do you have to read my other stuff and tell in a review what one you want me to finish first second and so forth. So until I'm told which to write, all other writing will be put on hold.

Thank you for your patience and I love you all

Mystic_Eyes


End file.
